


[Podfic] hear them whispering

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] they keep trying to row away [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Dehumanization, Fantasies of Vivisection, Gen, Isolation, MerMay, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sadism, Violins, elias bouchard has many hobbies - like playing violin and keeping mermen in captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Elias is already in his study when Jon’s wordless song begins to resonate in the walls of the house, and it’s a simple matter of reaching across his desk to retrieve his violin from its case.*Elias plays some music.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: [Podfic] they keep trying to row away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765894
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] hear them whispering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hear them whispering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117130) by [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox). 



> This is part 5 but I'll be honest, I haven't had a chance to read the rest of the stories yet. I think it stands on it's own quite nicely as an eerie tale. 
> 
> Also recording setup has tempoararily changed. I'll be tweaking it but this is the first one I'm trying out and audio did get a little echo-y but I think overall I'm still pretty happy with it. Hopefully I'll be able to record again in my closet again sometime soon ;)
> 
> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/05.-hear-them-whispering/05.%20hear%20them%20whispering.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


**Music:**["13 Angels Standing Guard 'Round The Side Of Your Bed"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fN7udMAMog) by Silver Mt. Zion  
(as suggest by screechfox in the text)  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 - music | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/05.-hear-them-whispering/05.%20hear%20them%20whispering.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:07:28  
MP3 - without music | [[link to mp3 without music]](https://archive.org/download/05.-hear-them-whispering/05.%20hear%20them%20whispering%20-%20no%20music.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:07:28


End file.
